


little talks

by light_rises, mustachioedoctopus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_rises/pseuds/light_rises, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachioedoctopus/pseuds/mustachioedoctopus
Summary: What Asriel wants: normalcy, or the tiniest semblance thereof.What he (and they) need: to talk.--The buttercup plan is in full swing, but it's not the end - yet.





	

 

 

**_"So do yourself a favor and stop the crybaby antics, alright?_ **

**_It will work out._ **

 

**_If I… can, I’ll make sure of it."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> script, paneling and linework are by me; the colors are thanks to mustachioedoctopus
> 
> the title is, as probably guessed, a reference to the of monsters and men song :')
> 
> (for a little more commentary, you can check out the original tumblr post [here](http://lightrises.tumblr.com/post/158172618962/more-so-do-yourself-a-favor-and-stop-the))


End file.
